


Give a Bit of Moo to Me

by grzanka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Non-Con Milking by The Military, Cat Bucky, Cow Steve, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Kemonomimi, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grzanka/pseuds/grzanka
Summary: Four short snippets from the lives of cow boy Steve and cat boy Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Give a Bit of Moo to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this nonsense from *checks notes* a month ago got cleaned up a bit and is here. Thanks to ZG for making up this verse. Enjoy!

Steve pinched his nipple between two fingers and his thumb and pulled it away from his body until it hurt. The skin changed color from pink to white where he was gripping it and the areola was reddened. He’d been massaging it, rubbing at his chest in circles for the last fifteen minutes, before he grew angry and clenched his fist around the flesh. He had a newspaper clipping in his other hand and the knock on the door almost made him drop it.

“I’ll be right out,” he called.

One last time Steve touched his index finger to his nipple and brought it to his mouth to check, but he could only taste the salt from his sweat. He looked at the clipping of the article that promised to ‘End Your Milking Problems Now!’, sighed and flushed it in the toilet.

-

Steve woke up to the feeling of steady sucks on his nipple and purring. He looked down. Bucky was still asleep, but at some point he must have attached to Steve’s chest. Steve raised his eyes to heaven, but didn’t have the heart to deny at least this to Bucky, however heavy the shame in his stomach felt. He busied his hands stroking the hair between Bucky’s pointed ears. At one point the ear twitched and Steve teased it until it twitched again and again. Bucky rumbled, the vibrations strong enough that Steve felt them against his belly. Bucky’s eyes slid open by a half an inch. He mumbled something intelligible around Steve’s nipple and Steve tickled his ear again. Five sharp points of Bucky’s claws bit into the skin of his belly and he jumped, startled.

“Ow!” Steve complained.

Bucky let go of Steve’s nipple, which slid out from between his wet lips with a pop. “That’s for being a punk.”

“We need to get those claws trimmed or you lose kneading privileges,” Steve joked.

“Nah, you like it too much,” Bucky said dismissively, but Steve knew the confidence was a front, since Bucky’s tail started moving back and forth nervously. The tip of it was tickling Steve’s leg. Steve petted the bridge of Bucky’s nose to soothe him. They both liked the kneading and Bucky usually took care to keep his claws blunt.

“What I don’t like is you sucking my teats and I still let you do it,” Steve grumbled. Bucky eyed the teats appreciatively.

“I know and I’m grateful.” He traced the bare skin framed by the rectangle cutout in Steve’s top and Steve blushed. “Don’t listen to him, you’re perfect,” Bucky said, looking at the nipple he’d been sucking on and giving it a playful kiss. Then he looked back at Steve. “Even if you don’t produce milk, it’s still nice to me.”

Steve sighed.

“If you say so, Buck.”

-

Steve beat his fist against the ground in frustration. Bucky, who was sitting between his legs, rubbed his cheek against Steve’s chest.

“Shh,” he said, trying to soothe Steve.

“Try again,” Steve demanded, but Bucky shook his head. The rest of the Howlies all had about three sucks each and were sprawled out around the fire, asleep or on their way there.

“Hey, we each got a bit today and you’re always a bit dry when the docs are done with you,” Bucky said. “No one blames you.” Steve wasn’t having it though. It reminded him of the time when he couldn’t produce any milk at all, couldn’t even provide for Bucky in a way his body was supposed to be able to provide.

“I told them to take less this time,” Steve said. Even with the serum, his nipples were still puffy and bruised on the next day after the extraction procedure.

“It’s the army, they’re not gonna listen. Not even to you,” Dugan piped up. “They were always going to milk you dry so they could have all the boys in the army have a sip.”

“Well, I don’t care-” Steve started heatedly, but stopped short when his brain caught up with his mouth. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about all the soldiers, he did. He was here to help end the war, in part so that they all could go home. He just cared about the Howlies more and he wanted his milk to go to _them_.

“Go on, show us some horns, Cap!” Gabe called and Dugan burst out laughing.

“Yeah, calfie, I like it when you’re horny,” Bucky added with a grin. Steve groaned and shoved him away.

-

“Ugh, I’m full,” Bucky said and flopped face down on Steve’s chest, which Steve knew smelled sweet from the milk. Bucky was content to drift off to sleep like that most evenings and Steve let him, but tonight Steve’s teats were still sore. Bucky usually sucked him dry, so Steve nudged Bucky’s mouth closer to his nipple.

“There’s still milk,” Steve said and Bucky opened one eye to look at him critically.

“What do you mean, there’s still milk? If I nurse more, I’m going to burst.” Steve just nudged Bucky again. “Fine,” Bucky said. He found Steve’s nipple and gave one more suck that had milk rushing out and filling his mouth. He shot up in surprise, a trickle of milk spilling on Steve's chest. “There really is a lot!”

“I told you!” Steve said.

“Oh my god,” Bucky groaned. He narrowed his eyes at Steve and Steve felt his cheeks heat up under the scrutiny. “Who is it this time?”

Bucky hit the nail on the head. “Uh, it may be Wanda,” Steve admitted.

“Oh my god,” Bucky repeated. “First Natasha, then Sam and now Wanda?” Bucky asked and he sounded disbelieving but fond.

“It’s not like I plan it!” Steve protested. “We just talked more recently and you know how it is.”

Bucky smiled at him. “Yeah, I know. They’re your people.”

“Exactly.”

“That, and you have supersolider teats,” Bucky said around a grin and had to quickly roll off Steve to avoid a flick to the ear.


End file.
